Always
by SddR
Summary: Naruto is banished and he is taken by his aunt to train. After three years they need him back! When he arrives all the girls think he's a hunk! Who will he chose and will he be pleased about coming home? Pairings to be decided! dR
1. We're leaving

**Always**

**Chapter 1:****We're leaving**

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this story! Okay this was an out of the blue story and it turned out to be very good one in my opinion I am in the middle of writing up chapter 2! I hope you enjoy and review! Tell me if this is a good idea or not, don't want flames though! Without further a due...let the story begin**

"Race you to the end of the pasture!" shouted a happy 16 year old boy.

An older woman shouted back "You're on!"

If anyone looked at them all they would see was a white blur, one black blur and another white blur.

One of the white blurs was smaller than the other four legged animals therefore it was doing well to keep up with the other speeding blurs.

The sun was setting by now.

They tore down the peaceful pasture the woman's red hair flowing in the wind, with the animals white mane and tail.

The two bigger animals were in big strides eating up the pasture as they rushed by.

The woman shouted to the teen "No fair you got a head start!"

The teen laughed and whispered in the animals ear for more wishing to go faster the animal did just that, he looked down to see the white beast happily keeping up, he smiled and laughed hearing the older woman curse.

They soon came to the fence, the blonde pulled on the animals mane and said softly "Woah boy..."

The animal slowed down into a walk, his sides were slicked in sweat.

The teen looked down to see the white animal sitting down looking at him, the animal yipped at his master happily.

The boy smiled, he looked behind to see the woman on her animal slowing the graceful stride.

The boy called out "They defiantly needed that!"

The woman nodded in agreement and said "Most defiantly! Let's get them in their stables and give them a rub down and some sweet hay."

The teen nodded and got off his animal. He walked away and the black animal followed directly behind him.

The woman shook her head and muttered "Show off..."

The teen carried on walking and replied "I heard that!"

She laughed and waved it off, she got off her sweaty companion and said "Let's go put you in your stable hm?" The animal snorted in agreement.

They walked towards the stables, the teen had already started bathing his horse down and patting him lightly murmuring the horses name.

The woman smiled and said "Be quick baka, Diablo will catch a chill soon!"

The boy who had just been called idiot scowled and replied "How is Diablo meant to catch a chill, in this warm weather!"

She sighed he had a point but she couldn't be bothered to fight, with the blonde tonight.

She replied "Just get on with it!"

The blond muttered something but she didn't hear.

She ran the tap and started bathing her horse with warm water.

Everything went quiet, they could only hear the water drip off the horses bodies for a while and she enjoyed the peace. It was soon disturbed by the blonde shrieking "Diablo!" and a powerful buck.

The powerful black stallion snorted as if he was laughing at the blonde.

She peeked over the animal back to see the blonde from head to toe soaking wet, the bucket had now lost its contents of water and was now firmly planted on the blondes head!

She laughed and said "You two are as bad as each other!"

She could hear the blonde go hmph, she only laughed more.

She quickly finished up washing down her horse and got a rug putting it on the horse, then putting her in her stall.

She muttered "Night Angel see you in the morning..."

She walked away and looked at the bucket head and the black stallion.

The black stallion had his rug on and the bucket head was now trying to pull of the yellow bucket.

She laughed and went over to help him.

She could hear the curses and looked down to see the white wolf staring up at his master muttering "You deserved it..."

She shook her head and with one quick tug the bucket came off.

The blonde thanked her and quickly led Diablo into his stall.

He turned to her with one of his foxy grins and said cheerfully "Lets head back to the house now, I need a shower."

He called the white wolf and he followed by the blondes side.

She thought to herself "You have come far young one, my sister and your father would be proud." she then added "Although something's will never change! That's for a fact!"

She was caught out of her thoughts when she saw the blonde fall to the floor in a fit of laughter as the wolf licked his master clean.

The teen only managed to sputter out "Stop...it...please...that tickles!"

She sighed "boys will be boys as the saying goes" she thought.

She strolled over wearing an angry look, she tugged the teen up and said "Come on you need a shower, you stink!"

The teen sniffed his arm pits and shouted "Hey! I'm not that bad!" To be honest, to her thought he stank like rotten fish! Although she would never tell him that as she was too...polite.

She stormed off muttering to herself but loud enough for the blonde to hear, "Phew! He does stink like rotten fish as well!"

The blonde teen shouted "Hey! I heard that! I might be blonde but I'm certainly not dumb!" She muttered again "No shit Sherlock!" Because of her keen senses she sensed quick footsteps, she quickened her pace and then into a full out run.

The blonde was right behind her all the way to the house even in the woods, with the gigantic trees and vines.

They finally got into the house. She grabbed a towel and as soon as the white wolf came through the door she covered him with a towel. She rubbed him down until he was clean, he then wandered off into the living room to warm himself against the fire place. She went into the kitchen and called out to the blonde "Naruto! Go take a shower!"

She heard a "Hai!" and she said "Make sure you scrub well! After I need to talk to you!"

She heard another "Hai" then a few mumbles saying "What are you my mother? Honestly Shina you need to realise I'm not a kid anymore!"

Shina smiled cheekily and called up "You may not be a kid but you are one to me!"

She heard Naruto scowl and heard a mutter "Damn it! How can she hear me!"

She shook her head, deciding to not bother and continue her washing up.

After a hour Naruto clambered out of the shower and into his bed room.

He quickly got dressed and brought the towel down to the washing basket that was in the kitchen.

The kitchen was a simple cottage kitchen in a countryside fashion.

He looked to see his aunt Shina sat down on one of the chairs sipping a hot chocolate.

He pouted he thought "Awww I wanted one!"

She said cheerfully not coming out of her daze "Hot chocolate is on the counter."

He walked over and grabbed the mug whilst thinking "Man, she's good...I need to ask her how she does that..."

He went over to the door and said "I'm going into the living room coming?"

She said "Sure but I will need to start dinner soon."

She glanced over at the clock it showed 5:30.

She said aloud "Had it taken that long just to have a peaceful ride? Mind you it was Naruto's fault he didn't get up until 10:30 when I strictly told him to wake up at 7:30! Then he decided to go off into the lake with White Fang! Oh the little nerve!"

She grabbed her hot chocolate and went over to the sofa, it was dark in the living room with only the fire as light.

She looked down near the fire, Naruto had his head on Fang's shoulder and Fang had his head on Naruto's shoulder they were both smiling.

She awed at this sight, since the fire illuminated the blonde's hair and it all looked sweet. Not wasting time she went and put her mug on the coffee table and went to grab the camera.

After nearly ten minutes she found it and rushed back into the room really quietly, she happily let out a sigh of relief they were still in that position.

She quickly murmured "Smile for the birdie!"

With that she took five photos all in different angles.

She looked at the clock it read 5:48, she decided to go put dinner on.

It was 6:00 when there was a shrill shriek echoing throughout the cottage.

Shina walked out of the living room with a very smug smirk she held a bucket in her left hand, she said out loud to no one in particular "Who would of thought a little ice wouldn't hurt anyone!"

Her smirk turned into an evil one at that, she swayed her hips all the way to the kitchen laughing.

Meanwhile Naruto was having a fit, having a whole bucket of ice being tipped down your back was rather unpleasant to say the least.

He was now jumping up and down in the living room like a lunatic shrieking.

White Fang looked at his master with a rather big wolf grin he enjoyed the pranks they pulled on each other.

But startling him from his nap meant it was going to lead to horrible revenge later on, for luck to be on his side he had a brilliant idea.

After jumping around for a good few minutes Naruto had finally got rid of the cold ice, some of it had melted on his back and he felt drips going down his back.

He shivered unpleasantly Shina was defiantly going to pay for that!

Shina put the bowls down onto the table, she shouted "Naruto! Time for dinner!"

Naruto slouched into the kitchen, his bare feet tapping on the cold floor.

He looked at her with anger in his eyes and said "I'm not hungry..."

He turned away from her and put his hand on the door knob. She smirked and said deviously "Are you sure this, ramen tastes lovely!"

At the word ramen Naruto was sat down and eating his ramen.

She grinned, he was just too easy!

Naruto finished his bowl of ramen, plopping it in the sink he turned and called after him "Thanks for the meal aunt Shina, I'm going to bed!"

She called after him "Alright good night!"

A muffled good night was heard and she replied cheekily "Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

She then hears a thunderous shout "SHUT UP!"

She shook her head and laughed, picking up her dish she started to clean the bowls.

After 10 minutes of washing, drying and putting away she called White Fang.

White Fang entered the room after a few seconds she smiled sweetly saying "Hey Fang, want some dins dins?"

He yipped happily but said angrily "Don't treat me like a cub!"

She smiled cheekily whilst rubbing the back of her neck, it was an old habit of hers to treat him like that.

She set about preparing his meal.

She put down the dog bowl and threw the tin in the bin.

She thinks back to something she suddenly remembers wanting to speak to Naruto about something but she can't quite put her finger on it.

She shrugged it off and closed the kitchen curtains, she looked at Fang who had by now finished the remains of his dinner.

She sighed and said "Come on Fang time for beddie bies!"

He glared at her and she cheekily said whilst grinning "Sorry!"

He mumbled something and she only heard "Doesn't matter. revenge. tommorow!"

She shivered, when just one of the two was in a prankster spree she could deal with it, but Fang and Naruto? That was a completely different story!

She decided to just go to bed and not dwell on tomorrow.

She could already tell what she had to talk about would be hard enough on her.

She crept up the stairs and opened Naruto's door.

The lights were off and he was happily fast asleep.

She crept to her room and quickly got changed into her pyjamas and clambered into bed. Her eyes slowly started to droop and darkness consumed her...

Early the next morning she woke up with little to no energy.

She could hear various bangs coming from the kitchen, giving her the signal Naruto was up. She groaned and got out of bed.

She pulled on a sleeveless plain purple top and slipped on light brown trouser like shorts that met her mid shins.

She slipped on brown sandals and headed down stairs whilst putting her fiery red hair in a scruffy high bun.

She got to the kitchen and her eyes widened.

The door was wide open therefore she could see inside.

Fang instead of being pure white had dark splodges of maple syrup on him.

Naruto had stains on his cheeks and hair, the floor was coated in egg, milk and sugar, every cabinet door was open, one chair was toppled over, the sink was over flowing with water and plates and there was a slight taste of burn in the air. "Just lovely..." she thought.

Trying to cool her fiery temper down she quietly leaned on the door frame, closed her eyes, crossed her arms and calmly asked "Naruto...What on earth happened to my spotless kitchen?"

Naruto stopped cooking and looked at her with one of his sheepish grins, a spatula in his left hand, a mucky white apron on and a white chef hat also on.

He sheepishly said "Pancake?"

She sighed and started walking towards him still keeping her eyes closed and folded arms. Naruto got into a defensive stance and wearily said "Stay back I have a spatula and I'm not afraid to use it!"

She opened her eyes.

Something in his eyes made her want to laugh and she remembered a familiar scene with his father and her sister, she smiled at the memory.

She laughed and grabbed the knuckle head in a head lock, knocking of his chef hat she gave him a noogie.

After releasing him she says "Go clean yourself up whilst I make breakfast and after I want this kitchen cleaned do you hear me!"

He saluted mockingly and replied "Yes mam!"

She shrugged off the mockery and got to work whilst he rushed off.

Fang looked at them both as they had argued he thought they looked quite comical but it just ran in the family sadly.

He looked at them now and muttered "Typical, they forgot all about me..."

He dropped his head and went to lie down on the bottom step of the stairs.

He didn't have to wait long before his master called him up to bathe him.

He yipped happily and rushed up the stairs in one second flat.

After messing around for a while Naruto came bouncing down the stairs wrestling with Fang. Shina after hearing a loud THUD stormed into the hall way with her hands on her hips shouting "NARUTO UZUMAKI WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Naruto shrugged, grinned and answered "Wrestling!"

Shina grumpily muttered "No shit there Sherlock!" then she continued louder "Now stop wrestling and come eat some breakfast!"

Naruto pouted and replied "Fine!"

They sat down to eat, the cabinets were now closed and the chair was on its legs.

They were eating pancakes in silence before the door that led outside flew open.

A man with white hair, a red sleeves coat, green trousers and top, fishnet top underneath the top and ninja sandals came through the door.

Naruto looked up and shouted "Ero-sennin! What are you doing here?"

Jiraiya looked at him in bewilderment he replied "What do you-" he turned to Shina "You never told him did you! I thought I sent a message to you a few days ago?"

Shina bit her lip and replied "You did but I was going to tell him this morning..."

Naruto looked at them both and said "Instead of arguing why don't you tell me I'm sitting right here ya know!"

They both looked at him and Naruto added "Well? I'm listening."

Jiraiya finally spoke "The leaf need you back, although you were banished they need you desperately."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and softly said "It has been that long huh?"

Jiraiya nodded and Shina spoke "We will leave immediately, Naruto go gather your things. I will go gather and get my things also. We will take Diablo and Angel with us and of course White Fang."

Jiraiya nodded and Naruto raced out the room and went to get his ruck sack.

After 20 minutes Naruto and Shina were both ready.

Naruto now wears a red t-shirt under a black and coat with a hood he also has on black trousers, black ninja sandals and a metal plat which has the leaf symbol on it on his arm.

On his back he had a sheathed sword and his clothes and sword were covered by a black Akatsuki cloak (without the red clouds) which had a gold and red Kyuubi on the back.

He also wore a hat which covered his eyes, meaning the enemy can't see his eyes but he can see their every movement.

(Picture Deidara's and Sasori's hat but without the paper things!)

Naruto looked at them and said "What? Something wrong?"

Shina who had come down before him replied "Never mind, ready?"

Naruto shook his head and replied "Yep!" he turned to the wolf "Ready Fang?"

Fang barked happily and Jiraiya said "Right, I'll go on ahead see you at Konoha!"

Naruto grinned and the Pervy-sage disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After a few minutes they prepared the horses and they trotted to the road.

Naruto smiled, he was finally returning to the leaf village! To be continued...

**So what do ya think? Pretty good in my brothers opinion! R&R and ask any questions as I will answer them but they may actually be done in the next chapter however I will try my best! Will be continued! Bye! SddR**


	2. Realisation

**Always**

**Chapter 2: Realisation**

**Hey this is chapter 2 hope you enjoy and please review! Give me some tips on how I could improve it please! Well hope you enjoy and I promise I will have chapiee 3 up soon I'm starting to type it up but its taking a while! Sorry please R&R and enjoy!**

Asuma Sarutobi walked with team 10 consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi they were going to Ino's mums flower shop.

They were chatting amongst themselves when there was a pounding on the ground.

Ino was the first to realise and say "What on earth is going on?"

Shikamaru muttered "Whatever it is, it would be to troublesome to find out that is for sure." Ino rolled her eyes whilst Chouji just pigged out on a packet of crisps.

Asuma who had just finished lighting up another cigarette (No surprise there!) spoke

"We don't have to wait long, look their coming this way."

They all turned to where Asuma had pointed to and coming up the street were two horses one was charcoal black whilst the other was pure white.

The black horses rider had on a black cloak that came down to the start of his sandals and the cloak started at the brim of his nose.

He also had a hat on which meant they couldn't see his face.

The second rider on the pure white horse wore a paige trouser like shorts, a purple sleeveless top, brown sandals and a brown cloak with a hood on.

She didn't have her cloak on so they could see her fiery red hair and they noticed her brownish blue eyes.

Next to the elegant energetic horses was a hunched over white dog, Ino exclaimed

"That is a funny looking dog! Although that woman looks beautiful!"

Shikamaru muttered "What a drag...I could be spending my time watching the clouds..." Asuma looked at the dog and shrugged it off but when he looked at the woman he couldn't help but feel like he has seen her before. However the last time she had long hair.

The animals grew closer and Ino noticed someone and shouted "Oh look its Jiraiya-sama!" She then waved to the Sennin and shouted again "Jiraiya-sama how was your travels?"

Jiraiya noticed them and muttered something to the riders then walked over.

As they grew nearer Ino watched in awe at the woman and horses.

Jiraiya waved and replied "Hello Ino, my travels were fine I brought some...friends back with me. How is Tsunade?"

Ino got giddy and replied "Oh shes fine! So are you heading to Tsunade's office? We'll join you!"

Asuma hissed "Ino I thought you wanted to go to your mums flower shop!"

Ino ignored the comment and waited for Jiraiya to reply.

Jiraiya shrugged whilst saying "I don't see why not...we are heading over there now."

Ino smiled sweetly, Shikamaru knew where this was going to...

Ino immediately crept her way over to the black stallion and spoke to the mysterious rider "Hey I'm Ino Yamanaka, how old are you?" There was silence for a minute before there was a muffled "15"

Ino grinned brightly and was almost jumping for joy she replied "Great! I know some friends who are the same age as us! After we go to the Hokage's tower I could gather everyone! I'm in a group called the Konoha 12!"

She saddened a bit and said "Now were not since are friend Naruto was banished just because a group consisting of him failed to bring back the Uchiha!"

She said with venom when she mentioned the Uchiha. Naruto softly smiled and said "Yeah sure why not! Oh and maybe you could tell me what happened on the way to the Hokage's office?"

Ino nodded and started telling him all over again Naruto's past!

Naruto listened in on what they thought of himself but got bored after a while.

They FINALLY arrived which Naruto felt it was a decade but actually took about 10 minutes.

Ino saw the boy jump off and reckoned he was about height wise 5 foot 9!

Her and the rest of the girls were only 5 foot 6!

She watched him pull out a rope, he looped it round the stallions muscled neck and tied it in a tight knot then looped the other end on the white mares neck and tied it securely.

He then pulled out another rope and tied one end in the middle of the rope connected to the horses and he then led them over to the two jonins who were standing by the door and asked if they would hold them until he got back from the Hokage's office.

The jonin agreed and said "Just be quick!"

He went over to the fiery red head and said "Let's go."

They all walked up to the Hokage's office.

Jiraiya went over and said something to the secretary who immediately said "Hokage-sama will see you right away!"

Naruto walked over to the perv and whispered "What did you say?"

Jiraiya grinned and replied "Oh nothing just that our friend in the black cloak has a contagious illness that needs attending to right away!"

Naruto grinded his teeth together and said "...up!"

Shina slapped the hooded boy and sternly said "Come on and stop being an idiot!"

Shina walked in first and Tsunade's sake was dropped on the floor, eyes widened and mouth wide open she shouted "Kushina! How are you-"

Once everyone arrived the fiery red shouted "I am not Kushina I am Shina! Her sister!" Tsunade calmed down and apologised then took a look at the cloaked person.

Shina smirked Naruto had angled himself so team 10 couldn't see him.

Naruto lifter his hat up enough for Tsunade to see whisker marks, blue eyes and blonde bangs.

Tsunade immediately ordered "Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji go round up team 8, team 7 and Gai's team! Asuma you will gather Kurenai and Kakashi!"

Jiraiya asked "What about Gai?"

Tsunade smirked and replied "He'll be training with Lee of course."

After a while team 8 and 7 arrived followed by Gai's team joined with Gai, Lee, Kakashi and Kurenai.

Tsunade said "Right, there is someone you need to meet, this is..."

Shina stepped forward from the shadows and continued "Hi I'm Shina Uzumaki it's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you from the idiot!"

Everyone stared at her as in saying so?

Tsunade smirked and said "Doesn't it ring a bell? Come on Kakashi, team 7 you must know!" Realisation finally hit Sakura she gasped and said "No way...he's back? Where is he?"

Shina laughed and besides Shina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura and Shizune still didn't get it! Shina calmed herself and said "Follow me!"

They followed her out of the Hokage tower, to the Uchiha and Hyuuga compound, then to the Namikaze house hold, from there they went to the back and turned left, through the woods to a fenced gigantic field.

In the field stood a huge shady tree, a small lake at the bottom left corner and in the middle stood a blonde boy with no top, cloak or hat on. He was playing with the horses.

The panting dog walked over to them from under the shady tree, he hopped over the fence and sat down beside Shina.

Naruto was playing with the horses by playing tag and falling to the floor and closing his eyes, the horses would then stop running around him and sniff his face.

Naruto would then blow into their nostrils making them jump and they would rear.

After he stood up the mare of stallion would often tug on his hair and prance around him. Shina softly smirked and then shouted "Oi! How long can you keep up playing with them hm? Anyway come over and see your old sensei and friends! Baka!"

Naruto stopped and walked over to them, the horses obediently followed the blonde all the way to the fence.

The girls blushed as he came over, Naruto had muscles showing, they weren't big or anything but enough for the girls to blush a little and he was tanned making his blue eyes stand out plus his blonde hair.

The girls thought he was sweating as he had drips falling down his body.

Shina smacked him over the head and shouted "Why are you dripping wet and don't tell me your sweating!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly whilst pointing to the black stallion.

The teens and instructors apparently didn't get it so he summed it up real quick "Um...I was washing my face because it was really hot and Diablo" he pointed at the black stallion and continued "pushed me in deciding I needed swimming lessons!"

The horses snickered and Naruto shouted "It's not that funny!"

Now everyone was laughing and Naruto put on a cute and sweet pout and hmphed.

Shina managed to control herself for the second time today and replied "Okay, okay! Go get dressed! Whilst I introduce them to the animals."

Naruto ran over to the shady tree and wringed out his jacket and top.

He grabbed his cloak, hat and sheathed his sword whilst putting his head band on his arm.

The girls couldn't help but stare at him.

Meanwhile Shina introduced them to the horses and dog.

She started with the horses "This is my horse Angel she is a mare (mare means female) and this is Naruto's black stallion Diablo (stallion means a horse who hasn't had its balls chopped off and can basically mate when a gelding can't) and before any of you ask yes Diablo does mean devil.

Finally this is White Fang, Naruto's partner in battle but his nickname is Fang."

Kiba looked at Akamaru, for some strange reason he was growling and glaring at Fang.

Kiba stroked his partner and asked "What's up boy?"

Akamaru whined and Kiba asked Shina "Is White Fang by any chance a...wolf?"

Naruto who had just joined answered "Yeah he is a pure bred wolf why?"

Kiba answered with a grin "Well that would be the most oddest dog I have ever seen!"

Naruto scratched his head again and sheepishly grinned whilst saying "Yeah you got that right!"

Kiba and Naruto laughed.

Tsunade smiled at that she thought "Things are finally settling down to normal..."

Naruto jumped over the fence and started calming down and getting quite a serious look on his face.

She was caught out of her thoughts when Naruto asked

"Oba-chan?

Why do you want me back when you and the council exiled me because I failed to bring Sasuke back,

it was apparently my fault for him wanting to go off to Orochimaru,

I apparently almost killed Sasuke when he used the curse seal level 2 when I used the Kyuubi's chakra but in honesty Sasuke was the one who shoved a Chidori through my back and it was self-defence!"

"and finally I'm nothing but a demon to you and the council who specifically said to me "We should of immediately killed you when the Kyuubi was sealed in you if it hadn't been for the stupid third and fourth!

So why may I ask you why are you wanting me back, it's been three years and I'm completely happy where I am!"

Tsunade unleashed tears of anger "how could the council be so...horrible! I never had a say in this so I didn't know!" she thought.

She managed to softly say "Naruto... whatever they told you was a big lie, I understand why you used the chakra of the Kyuubi and I want you to know the Fourth and Thirds reasons weren't stupid as to why I brought you back is because I thought you would be happy to return home...believe me."

Naruto softly smiled which soon turned into a big grin and he got an evil glint of mischief in his eyes.

Shina cringed and said "The last time I saw him give me that glint was when I shoved ice down his back yesterday..." Naruto replied "Okay I believe you...LEGENDARY SUCKER!"

Tsunade sighed in relief then said "Thank you-wait...WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

Jiraiya and Shizune were chuckling in Shizune's case giggling and Jiraiya coughed "_cough_ 'legendary' _cough cough cough _'sucker' _cough cough cough_..."

Naruto was now sprinting for his life, the Senseis, Konoha 12, Jiraiya, Shina and Shizune watched in amusement as Naruto was chased by an angry rampaging Tsunade.

With one big leap Naruto jumped over the fence and into the field, Tsunade easily jumped over it too. Tsunade got nearer and aimed a punch at Naruto's back.

She was just about to throw her punch when there was a pounding on the floor and a snort of nostrils.

Out of nowhere Diablo charged in front of Tsunade and reared.

Tsunade stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened.

Diablo's eyes were wide, ears back, teeth showing, nostrils flared and had an angry look on him.

He came down with a thud and then reared again.

This time Naruto acted.

He got in front of Tsunade and opened his arms out to cover Tsunade and softly spoke "Easy boy, she isn't going to hurt me she's a friend..."

With the calm tone the stallion stopped rearing and mover over to Naruto.

Naruto put out his hand and placed it on the stallions white mark on his forehead. (In between his eyes)

The black stallion was slightly panting but was soon relaxing, under the blondes touch and voice.

Tsunade stood, eyes widened and she was frozen in fear.

She was dazed for a while before a firm set of hands were set on her shoulders, she shook her head and saw Naruto look at Tsunade with concern and the wild stallion before was now tame and looked harmless.

Naruto repeated her name once again "Oba-chan? Oba-chan! You okay?"

Tsunade nodded when she suddenly felt something warm and soft on her hand.

She looked down to see the black stallions noise nuzzling her hand, she placed her hand on the black forehead and he looked up at her.

His eyes showed sorrow and looking for forgiveness.

Tsunade examined his eyes and said "You're not going to hurt anyone are you?"

The horse replied with a soft whiney, Naruto smiled at the site, he thought "Things were turning out just fine..."

They heard shouting and saw Shizune, Shina and Sakura calling their names whilst rushing up to them.

Sakura placed her hands on her knees whilst panting and asking "Tsunade-sama are you alright?"

Tsunade smiled and said "Don't worry there was just a little confusion and misunderstanding that's all!"

Ino who had finally caught up turned to Naruto and said "What did you do?"

Naruto looked at her confused and replied "Eh what do you mean?"

Ino impatiently said "I mean how did you calm him like that straight away?"

Shina answered before Naruto replying "Horse touch..."

Sakura then asked "Horse touch? What's that?"

Shina smiled and said "Naruto has the horse touch, meaning he understands how a horse feels, the horses body language and why a horse acts a certain way."

Naruto crossed his arms behind his arms and then put them behind his head and muttered "Whatever you want to call it, I don't care." Shina heard this and was about to shout at him when Tsunade cuts her off saying "Naruto to decide on what rank you are, I'm going to put you up against someone but first where can we have this fight?"

Naruto pointed around the field and said "There since number 1 I can easily move the horses, number 2 my dad put seals on the field so it repairs itself instantly to its normal state and number 3 it's a wide area!"

Tsunade nodded, thought for a second and replied "Your opponent will be..."

"Me..." replied a male voice.

**Hey well that's chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it and R&R! Chapter 3 is in the making! Just who do you think it will be? Review on who you think and I might just chose it! Hope you keep reading my stories and bye bye for now! From SddR**


	3. The fight off

**Always**

**Chapter 3: The fight off**

**Hey this is chap 3 and I got my friends to vote on the people I said on the last chapter. Who will it be? Find out! Enjoy and R&R! Without further a due...let the story continue!**

"_Your opponent will be..." _

"_Me..." replied a male voice._

Everyone turned to see Kakashi with his porn book.

Naruto looked with a calm gaze, replied "So your my opponent Kakashi-sensei, well I'll make this worthwhile I guess."

Kakashi raised an eye brow "Just what did he mean by 'worthwhile'?" he thought.

He kept his gaze on Naruto, the blonde was attaching his cloak and Kakashi could just make out something pointy.

Tsunade turned to Naruto and said "Do you accept my challenge or are you going to chicken out?"

With the word chicken she pranced around like one and started clucking.

Naruto smirked and replied "Well we all know who the chicken is around here since shes being one right now! But anyway I accept."

Fang barked accepting and looked at Naruto.

The blonde looked at him and replied "Don't worry about me! Listen when you run out of energy go sit out okay?"

Fang muttered so only the blonde could hear "Fine and stop being mother hen!"

They both smiled understanding what they actually meant.

What they actually meant was...

Fang looked and meant "Don't give away any big secrets like your eye technique!"

Naruto said "Don't worry about me, let me worry about myself! Anyway listen when you run out of your own chakra go sit out ok?"

Fang muttered so only the blonde could hear "Fine, just don't do anything reckless and stop being mother hen!"

Back to the fight...

Jiraiya announced "Ok let's get this fight started the rules are as followed, you will not kill each other-"

Naruto smirked and said "That's a giver!"

Jiraiya muttered "Brat!" and then continued "You will not kill your opponent, the object of this fight is to see if one of you can get the bell on the other opponents hip or one of you are unconscious, you may use any jutsus and any weapons. Got that?"

They both nodded not taking their eyes off of each other.

Tsunade leaned on the fence and said "I wonder who will win?"

Asuma shrugged and said "Who knows? Although Kakashi has the experience Naruto has a lot of chakra in fact four times the amount of Kakashi, according to Shina he has been training ridiculously hard for the past 3 years and Naruto is known as a S-class missing nin and has a massive bounty on his head."

Neji nodded in agreement with the bounty, as jonin have to look in the bingo book every so often a month.

The chunin of Konoha 12 didn't know about the bounty so Tsunade and Asuma filled them in.

Tsunade started first "He has a bounty so big on his head because he killed up to 200 jonin and chunin from Iwa **(Rock)**."

Asuma added "It in fact rivals the fourth when he finished the Shinobi war. That was around 80 million Ryo!"

Tsunade corrected him "90 million Ryo actually! Anyway everyone knows and calls him either The Golden Fox or Kamikaze. Quite good names to remember actually."

Sakura stared at the blonde fighter and spoke "Why would Naruto-kun kill so many Shinobi from Iwa?"

Ino stared at Sakura, she raised an eye brow, crossed her arms and said "Naruto-kun?"

Sakura blushed and stuttered "I-I meant-"

Ino and Tsunade laughed and Ino managed to say "Save it forehead...we'll see who gets the hunk! After all I'm going to be in the race for Naruto too!"

Tsunade laughed harder and finally answered "As for your question Sakura I'm not sure why but I'll find out during the council meeting and if you really want to know ask him yourself on the mission I'm sending you on with him, Ino and a few others."

Sakura and Ino glared at each other and they all went back to the match.

Jiraiya said loudly "The match will begin...NOW!"

Kakashi threw a kunai which Naruto easily caught.

Kakashi decided to spring into a tai-jutsu fight.

He ran at his full speed, the chunin and some jonin couldn't see although Tsunade, Neji, Gai, Lee and Jiraiya could see exactly what was happening.

Kakashi threw a left punch, without even blinking Naruto stopped it with his left.

Kakashi did around the house kick which Naruto countered by jumping into the air whilst bringing his knee up to Kakashi's stomach.

With the force of the knee to the stomach Kakashi moved his head forward, which Naruto took that as an advantage and with his right hand punched him in the jaw.

Kakashi soared into the air and did a back flip therefore he landed perfectly on his feet. Naruto smirked and said "Ready when you are!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and thought "Looks like in a fight he has been taught to stay calm and collected. Hm let's see if I can get him to get angry."

Kakashi ran up to Naruto again, he punched with both his hands this time which Naruto caught as he predicted.

He then quickly kicked Naruto in the stomach which made Naruto release blood from his mouth and he flew back, into the lake.

After a few minutes Naruto crawled out, when he did come out he was hit with a gigantic fire ball.

Naruto just let it hit him, everyone gasped in shock and Kakashi's eyes widened.

Soon enough the flames died down and Naruto was perfectly fine, not burnt to a crisp.

Naruto grinned and shouted "You might want to look out Kakashi!"

As soon as he said that White Fang leapt out of the tall grass and sunk his teeth into Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi winced in pain and the white wolf let go.

Kakashi clenched his arm and glared at the wolf, they didn't call him White Fang for nothing!

The wolf was baring his fang that were dripping with dark red blood.

Kakashi noticed Naruto wasn't focusing so he threw a kunai, it whirled past the wolf and pierced the blondes heart.

Everyone's eyes widened, Tsunade quickly ran over to Naruto but stopped as for some reason Naruto was deflating.

Out of nowhere a poof was heard and a voice cheerfully called out "Finally! That took ages, I saw you throw the kunai so I thought I would leave a bit of emotion hanging around! Now let's get down to the real fun!"

Kakashi looked at him astonished and said one word "How?"

Naruto smirked and explained "Well when Obaa-chan chased me I went around the tree. I made a wind clone and she chased that whilst the real me climbed up in the tree. Then when you hit me into the lake, the wind clone simply make a replica of itself before dispelling itself. As for the fire, the Furball is immune to it so it doesn't affect me. That's basically it."

Kakashi sighed whilst saying "You prepared yourself that long ago? Oh well time to bring out this I guess."

Kakashi lifted his headband to show the sharingan in all its glory.

Naruto panicked for a second he thought "The only way I can beat the sharingan is if I use my eye technique! However my eye technique isn't fully mastered yet and there are only two more solutions I could do, I could either...no Kakashi's to familiar with it, the only other solution is go along with it and hope for the best! Yep that should do it! Oh boy I'm an idiot alright!"

He jumped out the tree after a minute of thinking and called over to Fang.

When Fang came over he muttered whilst keeping his back turned to everyone "You still okay?"

Fang nodded and said impatiently "I'm fine lets go already!"

Naruto replied "Fine cast a small gen-jutsu that we've been working on you know the usual one!"

Fang nodded and got to work.

Kakashi looked at them, he waited and they finally got into their stances.

He looked at them when suddenly he got a cut on his cheek.

"Must be the wolfs doing or Naruto controlling the wind..." he thought.

He looked over to them and noticed they were still there.

He was hit again multiple times.

Kakashi spoke to them "So which one of you are doing this hm? When are you going to move?" Naruto smirked and replied "We already have..."

Kakashi's eyes widened.

The long grass was tightening around his feet, preventing him from moving.

He looked to his right Naruto was charging at him with a sword, he looked to his right to see another Naruto with a Rasengan.

Kakashi sighed there was only one thing he could do...

As they came closer he reached out and grabbed their wrists whilst saying "Nice try but not good enough!"

The Naruto's smirked and they both simultaneously said "Oh you might want to look at your hip!"

Kakashi was confused but when he looked down there was no bell!

He heard poof and the clones dispelled.

Naruto stood with Fang exactly where they stood before but Naruto was holding a bell jingling it.

The grass let go of Kakashi's feet and he managed to say "How did you-you weren't there a minute ago!"

Naruto grinned and replied "Yes I know I wasn't there a second ago because I was getting the bell. To put it simple Fang put you under a minor gen-jutsu around your feet. Those cuts you got on your body were by my sword not the wind."

Kakashi said "But how did you get the bell? How could you get near me without moving a muscle?"

Naruto gave one of his foxy grins and said clearly getting bored "Check your right palm of your hand..."

Kakashi looked to see a small seal.

He smiled under his mask and said "You mastered both of my sense is famous techniques huh?"

Naruto nodded and continued "I planted the seal on you when you tried to punch me when I caught it. Basically I knew how to beat you right from the start...sorry sensei better luck next time..."

Kakashi smiled and said "You shouldn't be calling me sensei Naruto after all you make jonin quite easily mind you I called your father sensei when I was a jonin so eh guess it doesn't matter..."

Naruto grinned and nodded his head.

He looked over to the pervert and he nodded and said "I declare this match over!"

Everyone clapped and raced over to Naruto and Kakashi.

Kiba said "That was awesome!" Naruto grinned and Kakashi ruffled the blondes hair.

Naruto looked at him with distaste and said "Okay you can go far by talking and me calling you my sensei and all that but ruffling the hair is a no go got that!"

Jiraiya laughed and said "Exactly like Minato when I ruffled his hair! Gosh you two are defiantly alike! He would be proud to have you as his son!"

Shina grabbed Naruto in a fierce hug and shouted " Naruto Uzumaki never scare me like that again! I almost had two heart attacks in one go! Listen to me you are the only family I have right now and when your mother and father died I made a promise to myself that I would protect you throughout the days until I die! Don't scare me like that ever again! Do you hear me!"

Naruto quietly says "Hai...I didn't mean to scare you like that..."

Shina released him and whispered "You idiot..."

He looked up at her to see her crying.

He softly smiled and said "Don't worry I'm not going to die anytime soon!"

She smiled and said "Your right after all you are the number one loud mouthed knuckle headed, most surprising, idiotic, annoying ninja!"

Naruto grins and replies "Yep! Well I'm off to the lake for a swim come on guys!" Naruto took off with Konoha 12 and Fang.

They ran through the woods to a small clearing.

In the clearing was a deep clear shimmering lake, a water fall was falling into the lake, the small cliff that the waterfall came out of was a silver grey and the rocky ground was the same. Naruto grabbed onto a vine and swung straight into the air then did a cannon ball into the clear lake.

Everyone else followed apart from Shino and Neji who crossed their arms and shouted "NO WAY!"

Naruto sniggered and said "Hey where's Fang?"

Just as he said that Shino and Neji jumped into the lake with a yelp and holding their butts. Fang stood with a rather pleasant look on his face and he said aloud "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that!"

The boys burst out laughing, it was just too good Shino and Neji screamed like a girl!

Naruto pointed at the water and a small ball of water appeared in the air, he quickly said "Bottoms up!" and threw it at Fang who wasn't aware of what was happening.

Fang scowled and hissed "Why you little..."

Naruto focused his chakra to his feet and legged it up the waterfall, Fang did exactly the same.

Naruto got to the top and was about to jump when his sword unsheathed itself it floated in mid-air then started glowing white.

Naruto grinned and shouted "PERFECT!" To be continued!

**Hey what did you think? Quite good? or Quite bad? I don't know you tell me! No flames thank you! Hope you are excited and I'm writing up chapter 4 right now! Bye for now! From SddR Oh and what do you think will happen? Will they be sucked into another world or will the sword talk? I don't know you tell me! Review!**


	4. Mysterious sword

**Always**

**Chapter 4: Mysterious sword**

**Hey, this is chapter 4! What do you think will happen when the sword stops glowing? Find out! Without further a due...Read on!**

_Fang scowled and hissed "Why you little..." Naruto focused his chakra to his feet and legged it up the water fall, Fang did exactly the same. Naruto got to the top and was about to jump when his sword unsheathed itself it floated in mid-air then started glowing white. Naruto grinned and shouted "PERFECT!"_

**What's going to happen? Find out now!**

Kiba shouts whilst covering his eyes "Bloody hell! What's with the bright light?"

The girls covered their eyes and screamed.

Lee shouted "Whatever it is we will fight it and show it our power of youth!"

Everyone groaned and either sunk in the water or covered their eyes.

The light after a few minutes dies down to reveal in its place two teens one was a boy and the other was a girl.

The girl has blonde short hair, with dark chocolate eyes and wears a slim long sleeved black top, fingerless black and purple stripe gloves, black sneakers and skinny jeans.

The wears a plain white t-shirt with a bursting red heart in the middle, grey skinny jeans, a white hat with a black skull on it showing a few bangs on his forehead, black sneakers and fingerless black gloves.

Naruto jumps down letting the wind carry him to the siblings and says "Hey Ty!"

He points to the girl and says grumpily "What's she doing here?"

Ty rubs his neck and then turns to a scowl whilst saying "Hey! Sorry about Yoko she followed me and plus I have to baby sit her! Even though shes fourteen!"

Yoko jumps onto Naruto in a big hug whilst squealing, giggling and says "Hey Ruto-kun! I'm soooo happy to see you!"

Naruto shouts " Stop calling me Ruto!"

Ruto-I mean Naruto grits his teeth whilst Ty rolls his eyes at his little sis and crosses his arms.

It all went quiet for a moment before a huge uncontrollable laugh came out of nowhere.

They all turned to see Kiba holding his sides in the water and pointing at Neji.

They all turned to see Neji holding onto Tenten, his legs were shaking, teeth chattering and pale white he slowly pointed to the bushes.

In the bushes were two glowing red eyes.

Naruto, Ty, Yoko and the rest laughed, Naruto managed to call out "Okay, okay come on out you two! They're scared enough!"

There were two friendly barks and out popped Akamaru and White Fang.

Tenten pried Neji off of her not really wanting to but still did and he blushed whilst she giggled.

Everyone laughed and when it finally died down Naruto asks Ty "What did your dad say about sleeping over?"

Ty replied "Its fine as long as Yoko stays over too..."

Naruto says sarcastically "Great.."

Yoko still hanging onto Naruto, she tightens her grip on him and says "I knew you would understand Ruto-kun! That's why we're dating!"

Naruto squirms and gets free of her he then shouts "FOR THE LAST TIME WE ARE NOT DATING! AND NO I WILL NOT GO ON A DATE WITH YOU! GOT THAT!"

Yoko just pouts and looks at him cutely.

Naruto calms down and finally notices Konoha 12 looking at them.

He sighed and introduced the two that had just appeared

"This is Ty Minarashi and his little sister Yoko, Ty is 15 and Yoko is 14. The Minarashi is a Samurai clan...uh if you want you lot can sleep over too.

As for now you can either stay in the lake or go get your stuff and meet at the front door.

Oh don't bring sleeping bags I have plenty of bedrooms and you can all sleep in your own rooms!"

With that he whispered something to Ty, Ty grabbed his stuff and legged it with Fang and Naruto.

Yoko called their names and tried to keep up.

Kiba shouts "I'm defiantly sleeping over!"

Sakura and Ino shout "We are am!"

Eventually everyone agrees and they all go to their homes to gather their things.

They decided to meet up at Ichiraku's then from there they will all go together to Naruto's.

Meanwhile...

"Tsunade why have you called this meeting?" asked one very annoyed Hiashi Hyuuga.

Tsunade calmly said "I have called this meeting to reinstate a ninja."

Homura Mitokado said sternly "Oh and who might that be?"

Tsunade smirked and in a yellow flash a blonde appeared.

Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi and Inoichi Yamanaka smiled at the blonde.

Shikaku lazily said "So Naruto you learnt your dads famous techniques. First the Rasengan and now the flying thunder Hiraishin."

Naruto nodded and coldly said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Exiled from the village Konoha and now being reinstated as one once again."

Tsunade smirked and said "Don't get any ideas that you can banish him again. You are in the wrong! Exiling a Namikaze is strictly not aloud and if you say he is not a Namikaze then we can prove it!"

She pulled our two big scrolls and a small scroll.

She sternly said "This big scroll contains Minato's jutsus and in the second big scroll contains the Uzumaki jutsus and etc. This letter claims Naruto is Minato's son. Read it if you don't believe me!"

Tsunade calmed herself and watched as the letter went around the council.

The letter came to her and she gave it to Naruto who put it in his pocket.

Tsunade calmed herself and said "I've had Naruto go up against Kakashi and Naruto won.

Now who votes to have Naruto become one of our ninja again and promise to never exile him again? Or else your stripped from you being a council member and also being a ninja!"

Everyone understood and they started the vote.

Tsunade said formally "Who votes Naruto should stay?"

She smiled as nine hands including hers went up. She knew automatically that Naruto was staying for good.

Naruto nodded a thanks with a big grin on his face.

Tsunade said "I'm going to make Naruto a jonin-sensei is there anything wrong with that?"

They all nodded a no and she handed him the jonin outfit.

The council filed out and they left Tsunade and Naruto alone.

Tsunade grinned and said "Congratulations Naruto!"

Naruto thanked her and asked if he could see the files of his student.

She handed them over and Naruto smiled saying "I'll defiantly take them on!"

She laughed and he also did.

He bid her good-night and said that he had to head home as he has guests arriving soon.

With that he left in a yellow flash.

She smiled and went off to celebrate with some sake and sit down and do that evil paperwork, that was calling her name.

**Hey that's chap 4! Next is Chapter 5 What else? Hmmm quite humours but I'll leave that for you to decide! See you soon! R&R! **


End file.
